digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Fan fiction
If anyone wants to write their own Digimon fan fiction on Digimon Wiki, here is the place to do it. Just be aware that by writing it on Digimon Wiki you are agreeing to the terms of the GFDL, which means that other people can edit your story, re-use it, or even sell it for profit. *You can obviously link to canon articles, but please do not place links in the canon articles to your story. Such links will be removed. Any fan fiction hosted on this site must be of the Fan Namespace, which means the link would be like Fan:Example. You can make as many stories as you want, but if you want to make more pages within a story you can make an additional subpage, such as Fan:Example/Chapter one. *If you have any questions, feel free to ask on the talk page. List of Fan fiction ''Accidents '''Author': Kozumi* ''DigiDestiny: At the beginning '''Author': Coolbloo12 :* Akio Uzumaki :* Hinata Yasuda :* Yuki Uzumaki :* Rachel Chin :* Momoko :* Sumaru "Sam" Mizura :* Other characters :* Episodes ''Digi Explorers '''Author': BramBenthem :* Da-Yo Tachikawa :* Julia Kamiya :* Koh Motomiya :* Maya Takenouchi :* Artie Ichijouji :* Asuka Izumi :* Darryl Ishida :* Hikaru "H.K." Takaishi :* Jenn Hida :* Katsuo Kamiya :* Sakuya Inoue :* Thran Kido :* Chargemon ::* Ultimate: ChargeAngemon :* Rhalemon ::* Ultimate: KillerRhalemon ::* Mega: MagnaKillerRhalemon ''Digimon - The Divide '''Author': Ayakil ::* Utilimon ''Digimon 2.5 '''Author': Cherry Girl UK ''Digimon A-3 '''Author': Pikacheeckmon :* Dinomon ::* Baby: Kabumon ::* In-Training: Hornmon (Pinchmon) ::* Champion: Dinodramon ''Digimon Advanced Series Author: Pikacheekmon (a new series! yay me!) Digimon Beyond '''Author': Neos-Two ''Digimon Continuity '''Author': Digi9346 :* DRAGOON :* Strikedramon :* MaxGarurumon ''Digimon corey 2 Digimon Elements Webcomic digimon elements Digimon Frontier Guardians'' Author: Kakashi94 *Fan:Digimon Frontier Guardians/List of War-Class Digimon :*LotuSamuraimon :*KnightMagmamon :*Mechadramon :*MetalTsukomon :*PaladinFeathermon :*ShadowPaladinFeathermon :*Slashmon :*WarPhoenixmon :*WarSeadramon :*Zorromon ''Digimon Future '''Author':Regirune100 ''Digimon Guardians :* Flaredremon :* Shimmerdiamon Digimon Radiant '''Author': some guy. I don't know. :* Rook Tenndy & Migimon ::* Champion: Jinnmon ::* Armor: Avgoplizomon ::* Ultimate: Yakshamon ::* Mega: Tenshimon ::* Super-Ultimate: Valhamon ::* Absolute: Edenmon :* Havoc Tenndy & Hidarimon ::* Champion: Seirimon ::* Ultimate: Rakshamon ::* Mega: Akumamon ::* Super-Ultimate: Heimmon ::* Absolute: Golgothamon :* Twelve OlympiansVestamon does not have a true seat, as she is too humble, and Vulcanmon is excluded because of his lameness.: :** Jupitermon :** Junomon :** Neptunmon :** Plutomon :** Ceresmon :** Marsmon :** Merukimon :** Venusmon :** Minervamon :** Apollomon :** Dianamon :** Bacchusmon :* Royal Knights: :** Imperialdramon Paladin Mode :** Alphamon :** Omegamon :** UlforceV-dramon :** Magnamon :** Rapidmon :** Dukemon :** Dunasmon :** LordKnightmon :** Craniummon :** Sleipmon :** Duftmon :** Examon :* Nile Lords: :** Ramon :** Sobekmon :** Osirismon :** Isismon :** Horusmon :** Sethmon :** Nephthysmon :** Anubismon :** Thothmon :** Bastemon :** Pharaohmon :* Demon Lords: :** Ogudomon :** Daemon :** Beelzebumon :** Lucemon :** Barbamon :** Belphemon :** Leviamon :** Lilithmon :* Time Eaters: :** Dassaumon & Raptormon :** DeathStarmon -> Novastermon -> SuperNovastermon :** Messermon -> TriDentamon -> Hydemon :** KairouGensoumon -> HyouGensoumon -> EnGensoumon -> FuuGensoumon -> Gensoumon Kouken Mode / Gensoumon Anken Mode :* Miscellaneous: :** Linkmon :** Wyvermon :** Ignismon :** Noctimon :** Fulgurmon :** Aquamon :** Luxmon ''Digimon Stories '''Author': Jmanski141 :* Josh Zenski & Bearmon :* Yetimon ::* In-Training: Albimon ::* Champion: Germon ''Digimon Tamer: Millenniummon's Menace '''Author': Seraphimon-T.K ''Digimon Tamers II '''Author': Syndicate Saber :*''Prologue'' ''Dimensions '''Author': Blazing Chaos :*Summary ''Envoy of Destruction '''Author': Gazimon X :* David & Dorumon ::* Champion: Dorugamon :* Kiryu ''Good vs Evil '''Author': Croon :* Damion :* Josh & Sharpmon :* Michael & Connectionmon :* Paul & Sparkmon ''Kaze '''Author': Kozumi* ''Lanate's Works (A central page to all of Lanate's works) :* Bokomon ::* Ultimate: Encyclomon ::* Mega: Akashicmon :* Rookie: Neemon ::* Ultimate: Chronosmon ::* Mega: Tempusmon Legend of the Digital Saber '''Author': Tomoyo264 ''Rise of WarriorHowlmon :* Nami Maicael & Mannamon ::* In-Training: Jyourinikomon ::* Champion: Howlmon ::* Ultimate: AncientHowlmon ::* Mega: WarriorHowlmon :* Draco Mitsaki & MicroRavagemon ::* Champion: Ravagemon ::* Ultimate: WarRavagemon ::* Mega: GreatRavagemon :* MicroRavagemon X ::* Champion: Ravagemon X ::* Ultimate: WarRavagemon X ::* Mega: GreatRavagemon X :* BlackMicroRavagemon ::* Champion: BlackRavagemon ::* Ultimate: BlackWarRavagemon ::* Mega: BlackGreatRavagemon :* Alice Herebi & Agumon :* Harry Nelson & Ryudamon :* Jessie Jade & Leormon ::* Ultimate: Unipusmon ::* Mega: Quaggamon :* Rikimon ::* Rikimon's lair Teams '''Author': Mikey283 ''War of the Crests '''Author': xXxTheBeastxXx * Second Light :* Acolyte :* Lucemon ''Angel Force '''Author': *xX Jose Rueda IV Xx* :* Seraphimon :* Ophanimon :* Cherubimon :* SlashAngemon :* Holydramon :* Shakkoumon :* Goldramon :* Imperialdramon Paladin Mode ''Hazard code '''Author': Hazardblade1990 *Cyrus and Dracomon ** Baby: Petitmon ** In-training: Babydmon ** Champion: Coredramon (Blue) ** Ultimate: Wingdramon ** Mega: Slayerdramon/Examon (blue) ** Super Ultimate: Examon Hazard Mode *Lea/FireKazemon **Baby: ??? **In-training: ??? **Champion/H hybrid: FireKazemon **Ultimate/B hybrid: BlazeSilphymon **Mega/Combined hybrid: CoronaIrismon *Josh and Jerich(0)mon **Baby: ??? (Presumably Jerich(0)mon(Baby)) **In-training: ??? (Presumably Jerich(0)mon(In-training))(Might be Cyrus) **Champion: Jerich(0)mon(Champion) **Ultimate: Jerich(0)mon(Ultimate) **Mega: Jerich(0)mon(Mega) **Super Ultimate: Jerich(0)mon(Super Ultimate) ''Fan:The Last Adventure '''Author': User:Dreambend5 Fan-made Human Characters Note: Please use the following format when adding Fan-made humans. Fan-made Digimon Note: Please use the following format when adding Fan-made Digimon. '' * ** Baby: ** In-Training: ** Champion: ** Ultimate: ** Mega: ** Ultra (AKA Super Ultimate): ''Leave out those that are unavailable. A few examples are shown below. * Champion: SteEledramon Misc. * Kittenmon :* Fresh: DemiKittenmon * Seelmon :* Champion: Grazelmon * Snakemon :* In-Training: Chompmon :* Champion: Serpentmon :* Mega: Maskmon * DarkSnakemon :* Champion: Apocalydramon * Windmon :* In-Training: Minismon :* Champion: Windramon :* Ultimate: Spikedramon * Alphamon (King Dragon) * Spikomon * StoneChaosmon * Zukimemon * Gogumon :* Fresh: Koyomon :* In-Training: DemiGogumon :* Champion: Gentomon :* Ultimate: BladeGentomon :* Mega: Titanmon :* Ultra (AKA Super Ultimate): (w/ Callistomon) Megalomon * Shonomon :* Fresh: Pinipmon :* In-Training: Taromon :* Champion: Katanamon :* Ultimate: Shinomon :* Mega: Callistomon :* Ultra (AKA Super Ultimate): (w/ Titanmon) Megalomon * List of War-class Digimon :* Mechadramon * Diromon :* In-Training: Gorimon :* Champion: Dragorimon :* Ultimate: MetalDiromon :* Mega: WarDragorimon Notes and References Category:Fan fiction